There is a Light That Never Goes Out
by merlinsbeardx
Summary: Thirteen years after the war and Draco Malfoy intends to crack one doubting and troubled Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's feet carried him around the room, mostly staying to darker corners, winding in and out of hiding. Everybody was laughing, smiling, baring their teeth as they danced around the room. There was wine and for the more serious of drinkers, fire whiskey was at their service thanks to the open tab at the bar, which would later be billed to the Grangers. The music was loud, pulsating, rattling Harry's insides, causing his heart to feel as if it were pumping irregularly and his head had a dull ache but nobody else seemed to feel this way. After all, there was the laughter, the smiling, the moving of feet and bodies as partners danced with each other having the time of their lives- that is, until they woke up the next morning, their bodies aching and heads pounding from the intake of alcohol. Harry gulped some of his fire whiskey, wine too dull for his tastes as of late as his eyes fell on the most prominent couple in the room.

A small smile twisted onto his wet-with-alcohol lips at the sight of Hermione Granger – or should he say _Weasley_ – and his other best mate, Ron. They were smiling wider than everybody else in the room, naturally. Hermione's head tipped back as a laugh spilled from her throat. Harry couldn't actually hear it, but he knew the sound well and Ron began laughing too, not taking his eyes off his new bride. He had said some hilariously funny, Harry imagined by the way Hermione was still laughing. Then they kissed and anybody who was watching – Hell, even if they _weren't_ watching – could feel the passion in that kiss. Harry's smile grew for a moment before disappearing completely as he looked away to stare at the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. Third one this evening and he had a feeling there would be plenty more to come. Harry slid along the wall, eyeing the dancing crowd. His eyes found George who looked unnaturally happy considering he had never been the same since Fred had passed. Yes, he was still funny, still mischievous but just not the _same_.

There was a smile on his lips as he talked to his gorgeous wife, Angelina Johnson. They weren't dancing but were still holding onto one other, smiling at each other and looking totally enrapt in with the other person. George's hand would stray to her stomach every now and then and Harry could remember clearly how happy the two had sounded, about a week ago, when they had announced the coming of their first child. Harry's eyes traveled away, finding Mr. And Mrs. Weasley chatting with Hermione's parents who, even though they were quite used to magic by now, were still staring in unhidden amazement as plates kept refilling themselves with food, as candles floated in the air providing a romantic glow, and pictures moved and talked on the walls of the reception hall. Bill and Fleur stood next to them but they seemed to be lost in their own little world, fingers linked while Bill whispered in her ear. Harry could only imagine what devilish things the man was saying.

Suddenly there were fingers grasping his elbow, "Harry, come dance with me!" Ginny Weasley, who had grown into herself beautifully, Harry noted, was smiling at him. She looked completely gorgeous in her tight, black dress, contrasting with her pale skin. Her lips were red with lipstick and her eyes stood out more tonight than they had ever before donning mascara and light layer of eyeliner. Ginny never bothered with makeup and Harry didn't think she needed it honestly, her being naturally beautiful, but tonight she looked spectacular. No wonder blokes still walked up to him asking why – _why _– had he let her get away? Why had he broken things off with her? That had been a terrible, terrible mistake some would say why others would smile broadly and say, 'Thank you, now I stand a chance, tell her I'm interested, eh?' Harry never did tell her mainly because he thought they were pompous bastards who didn't deserve her.

"I don't really _feel_ like dancing, Ginny. Haven't had enough fire whiskey to embarrass myself yet,"

"Aw, c'mon, Potter, you're a wonderful dancing. Or, I could rearrange a few more fire whiskey's to come your way if that's what it's going to take to get you to dance with me."

Harry laughed, "I think that _is_ what it's going to take. Not that I wouldn't be honored to dance with you, of course." Ginny smiled, "Of _course_," She mocked and grabbed his arm again, this time leading him in the direction of the bar. "C'mon, Harry, let's get you drunk so you'll dance with me." Harry couldn't help but laugh, disposing of his empty bottle and eagerly following Ginny to the bar. Ginny let go of Harry, flirtatiously asking the bartender for two fire whiskeys. When Harry got his hand around one he brought it to his lips, taking a large gulp and sighing as it burned his insides. "You've been drinking a lot lately," Ginny stated as she glanced sidelong at him while leaning against the bar. "I guess," Harry replied not daring to look her in the eye because if he did…if he did he know she would see what he was thinking. All those drunken nights in his apartment where he drank and drank _and drank_ just to forget. Although it had been thirteen years since the war the memories still haunted him. Nightmares every night.

And, even during the day, it was all he thought about.

"Are you alright, Harry? I know you haven't been handling things well. Is there anything I can do to help? At all? I know we're not together anymore but…" she let a hand clasp his. "If there's anything I can do at all, you know you can ask me. I'm here for you. We all are." Harry smiled over at her, reaching over to hook his arm around her neck and bring her into a tight, side hug. He kissed her gently on top of her head, "Thank you, Ginny, but I'm fine. _Honestly_," he added seeing her look of disbelief.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let it go for now."

The two stood in comfortable silence, just sipping at their fire whiskey. Ginny sighed wistfully, "Ron looks so happy. I don't think I've seen either of them look happier than they do now," Harry just simply nodded in agreement, wondering if that would have been him and Ginny in a few years if he had stayed with her. He knew she was probably wondering the same thing. Harry went for another sip of his beer when he realized it was empty. He turned to the bartender and got another, ignoring Ginny's pointed look at him, feeling slightly guilty. He just shrugged his shoulders at her, taking a sip as his eyes scanned the room. His heart jumped in his throat when his green met familiar silver. "Well, there's Draco," and Harry still thought it sounded so _strange_ to hear his friends refer to him as 'Draco' and not by his last name. Especially when Ginny said it…after everything the Malfoy's had put the Weasley's through. Ginny elbowed him gently, "Will you go say hello? You completely ignored him at the wedding ceremony. I saw Hermione giving you a look from the altar, I promise you. You know she wants you two to get along, _you know_."

"Well, I don't think Hermione knows what she's talking about," Harry stated, tearing his eyes away from Malfoy's gaze and dragging his eyes to the fire whiskey in his hand. He knew Ginny rolled her eyes even though he hadn't been looking at her. She sighed heavily, "Really, Harry? I thought you'd grown up since school. He's not the same, you know. It's really, really weird, I'm not going to lie," she started with a soft chuckle. "He actually told me I looked nice earlier this evening and I didn't know what to say. And it was even stranger watching him hug Hermione. He even kissed her on the cheek. Ron even shook hands with him. And you can't even say hello?" Harry narrowed his eyes over at her, "Are you really standing here giving me a lecture about _Malfoy_ right now. I really haven't had enough to drink for this."

Ginny smiled, "C'mon, Harry. Go over there. He's watching you, you know." She winked and her eyes left Harry and he knew she was looking over at Malfoy. "He's quite good looking, too. Especially tonight. You can't tell me you've never noticed…" Harry glared at her but it wasn't a true glare. He shook his head, "You are being absolutely _insufferable _right now, Ginny Weasley. Why can't you be like most girls when they're boyfriends break things off with them because they've suddenly realized that they might not be into girls as much as they originally thought? You're supposed to hate me, aren't you? Not hook me up with my worst enemy."

"_Ex_-worst enemy, actually. And I'm not like most girls. Granted, I was very angry at first wondering how I could have let myself fall in love with somebody who was so completely _gay_. How could I have missed it? You're so sodding dramatic all the time. And sensitive." She smiled teasingly at him as he shook his head, rolling his eyes but a smile touched his lips, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. His smiles didn't usually over the past several years. Ginny was suddenly pinching his side and he yelped, jumping away from her. "What the fuck, Ginny, what-"

"Go say hello or I'll go over there myself and tell Malfoy how you just told me about this incredible dream you had the other night involving him undressing you and-"

"_Fine_, Ginny, fine. I'll go say _hello_ if that's what you really want. And I do _not_ have dreams about bloody Malfoy."

Ginny just giggled as Harry walked away, his eyes searching for Malfoy in the crowd. Harry had lost him, it looked like and he couldn't help but be relieved. Until Ginny came up from behind him, arm wrapping around his waist. "I think he wandered outside. Just letting you know." He frowned over at her, muttering that she was insufferable once more (to which she just laughed before weaving away and through the crowd) and he slowly headed to the open doors that'd lead him outside. It was a nice night with a soft, cool breeze ruffling his already unmanageable hair. Little white lights – almost like Christmas lights minus the wire 'cause who needed wire when you had magic? – hovered over his head and in the trees creating a rather romantic atmosphere. Harry stepped down the stone steps, eyes scanning the yard behind his glasses. Yes, Harry Potter _still_ had the glasses, though everybody was relieved that he had upgraded to a newer model…although Luna Lovegood, who worked at St. Mungo's now, had generously offered to heal his eyes with a simple spell she had created herself.

Harry had declined, slightly nervous even if he knew she could be trusted. Maybe another time, he had told her.

There was no sign of Malfoy anywhere and he thought that, perhaps, Ginny had been mistaken and he honestly hoped that she had been. Harry stepped further down the path, shoes stepping over crushed, red rose petals that had been thrown down upon Hermione and Ron's arrival. Deciding that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen and liking that it was considerably quieter out here, Harry stuffed one hand in the pocket of his dress slacks and headed towards a garden where hundreds of different flowers bloomed. There were a few benches sitting overlooking the lake and Harry took a seat with a heavy sigh, gulping eagerly at his drink, which to his dismay was almost empty.

However, he was feeling that familiar buzz in his head and that warm, relaxed feeling. Perhaps four was enough but he knew he never stopped at four. Not these days. The only way to not have nightmares was to have five or six, as horrible as that was. Sighing irritably as he thought about his nightmares, Harry angrily loosened his tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck and he hurriedly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt letting his throat breathe. Although it was cool outside, he was feeling considerably warm, the fire whiskey burning his insides. "Not enjoying the festivities, Potter?" Harry jumped, not having heard anybody else arrive as he hadn't exactly been on his guard and the alcohol was only helping to subdue his senses. Malfoy sat without asking first, next to Harry with his own drink in his hand. However, he had wine as opposed to fire whiskey and Harry wasn't really surprised.

"I was but I came out here looking for _you_."

"Oh?" and Harry saw that Malfoy looked genuinely curious. Harry nodded, rolling his eyes. "Ginny practically pushed me out here. Said I had to say hello to you because you're _different_ now and I need to grow up apparently." Malfoy snickered that so familiar snicker that he had even back in school days. "Well, she's clearly right about that notion. You're quite immature, Potter, not even able to accept change like all of your friends have." Malfoy's voice wasn't cruel at all, which was a new one for Harry. It was just simply…polite, civil. Harry glared at him, taking another swig of his drink. "I'm quite mature, Malfoy. I just don't see how everybody can so easily forget what a complete pain the arse you were." They had a staring contest for about twenty seconds before Malfoy just smiled and Harry wasn't exactly sure what to do because the Malfoy he knew never smiled.

"It wasn't _easy_ for them, Potter, are you really that thick? It wasn't easy for any of us. How hard do you think it was for them to accept me? Even with this," he glanced down at his wrist, which was fully covered by his jacket, but Harry knew what he was looking at. "With this _mark _on my arm? How hard do you think it was for me to forget everything I had been brought up to believe? It took me the longest time to stop thinking of Granger," Harry interrupted, "_Hermione_," and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It took me the longest time to stop thinking of Hermione as a filthy mudblood, you know. Of course, I don't believe that she is now, Potter, but it became such a habit calling her that. And the Weasley's, well, that was the hardest. Ron was the hardest to crack. I'm sure Hermione had some part in making him civil towards me."

Harry just stared. Malfoy arched an eyebrow, "I'm wrong actually." Harry interrupted, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Malfoy ignored him, though his eyes narrowed a bit. "Ron wasn't the hardest to crack. You are. But, guess what, Potter?" Harry narrowed his own eyes as he glanced over at the blonde, who suddenly stood up out of his seat, brushing invisible lint off his pants.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to show you that I've changed," he paused, taking a last sip from his wine and Harry just stared. Malfoy flashed him a smile and finished,

"I'm going to crack you, Harry Potter. You just wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, this is _disgusting_. Harry, wake up!"

There was a poking sensation against his ribcage. A very faint but irritating nonetheless, poking. Harry groaned, shoving the hand away and his body rolled away from the prodding, face digging itself into the back of the couch. "Harry James Potter, you wake up this instant! Merlin, how can you live in this _filth_?" The voice was slowly becoming louder, reaching his ears and beginning to become more coherent- now that his muddled mind was finally clearing. Harry groaned again, swatting at a hand that was grabbing his arm to roll him back over. Suddenly another hand with a firmer grip was grabbing him and pulling him _off_ of the couch entirely and he landed on the floor with a loud thump, head suddenly throbbing. His entire body ached now that he was fully awake to realize and, _merlin_, his head. "What the _fuck_," Harry yelped and this earned him a stern look from Hermione Weasley and a small snort from Ginny who was standing beside her, hands on her hips. "Language, Potter," the older of the two said firmly and Harry glared at her. "Using last names are we? Malfoy's rubbing off on you, I see? And I'm an adult, _Weasley_ and I'm pretty damn sure I can talk how I want to," he rubbed his head as he slowly sat up, "Plus, this is my sodding house and _what the hell_ are you two doing here?"

Hermione glared at him again. "You're so welcoming, Harry, it's astounding. Anyways, if you must know we've been trying to get a hold of you since the wedding. A week, Harry, a week! Haven't you gotten our owls?" Harry stumbled to his feet, swaying back and forth dizzily. His hand continued to hold his head as if this would somehow remedy the pain. It didn't incase you were wondering. Harry ignored her as he stumbled to the kitchen in search of his wand. He was sure he had left it somewhere in this vicinity. However, he wasn't successful in his search and he could feel Hermione's eyes boring into the back of his head. "I got them but I ignored them. I'm sure you're smart enough to realize that." He turned just in time to see her rolling her chocolate eyes but he didn't really feel badly for his horrible behavior. He was in so much pain and all he wanted to do was find his wand and relieve himself of it. Groaning from sheer frustration, Harry lifted several old copies of the Daily Prophet off the table hoping it may have gotten buried. That's when he heard a light laugh, "Looking for this, my dear?" And there was Ginny Weasley twirling his wand between her fingers.

"Thank Merlin," but when he went to reach for it she pulled it away. Just out of his reach, smirk on her lips. Hermione seemed amused by this and Harry was annoyed with the both of them. "Please give me that, Ginny. I'll be in a much better mood to deal with the two of you." Hermione stepped forward shaking her head. "No, Harry, you're going to listen first." Harry shook his head suddenly feeling considerably angry. "Give it to me. _Now_," his voice was hard and icy and probably meaner than it had ever been when directed at his best-friend of, well, it seemed like forever. There was a deathly silence in the house now following the quick intake of her breath. Ginny looked a little surprised that Harry had sounded so deathly serious and her twirling of the wand had stopped. However, she still had it and this was making Harry angrier. "Don't you talk to me like that, Harry," Hermione started, voice a little shaky. "We came over here to help you and I will not stand this attitude of yours. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" This time it was Harry who was surprised because she sounded just as harsh as he had and, plus, Hermione usually didn't curse.

Instead of replying he stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and moodily stared at the floor. The guilt began to set in. Hermione continued, "I've been worried about you, you know. We all have. I've heard you've been drinking again. I thought that had stopped, Harry. I thought you had gotten over that. If I had known it had been _this_ bad," her eyes scanned his living room. It was completely trashed. Bottles of fire whisky littered the entire floor. Plates and silverware were on every surface. Pillows had been thrown off the couch and were just lying everywhere along with newspapers and magazines. It was a complete wreck, but mainly it was the stench of stale alcohol and the empty bottles that Harry knew Hermione was bothered with. "If I had known it was this bad," she stated again, voice quivering a little bit (and Harry wasn't sure if it was out of anger or if she was about to cry) "I would have barged in here a lot sooner." She suddenly took her own wand out, muttered an incantation and suddenly every ache and pain in his body was gone and he felt a lot more, well, _alive_. He felt rather refreshed now but the feeling of guilt he held was getting bigger. "Now," she said with a huge intake of air. "We're going to clean and then we're going to have a talk."

Harry couldn't argue with her, he couldn't.

It didn't take long for the three of them to get the whole house looking in order with the help of magic. Before long it looked like a picture out of a housekeeping magazine and Harry knew it was because of the women's touch that it didn't usually get. Hermione set a vase of roses in the middle of the table and then sighed in relief. "There. Now it looks like somebody could actually live here." She gently gripped Harry's arm, bringing him to the couch and making him sit. She and Ginny sat opposite of him and Harry felt like he was being interrogated. "What's going on with you, Harry?" Harry sighed while trying to ignore the sound of sorrow in Hermione's motherly voice and he just shook his head. "I'm _fine_, Hermione, really," She glared at him and her voice snapped, "Apparently." Ginny leaned forward and offered him a small smile. "Listen, Harry, I know you probably just want to be left alone about it but…" she shifted uncomfortably. "We just want to help. Maybe if you talked about it…it would help." Harry just shook his head.

"It's no big deal guys, I-"

Hermione cut him off, "Oh, of course! It's not a big deal at all that you're drinking yourself to your death every night, Harry!" Harry glared at her, "Oh, don't be dramatic, Hermione, I'm _fine_," She stood up now, hands on her hips and eyes flashing. "You're okay for now, Harry, but how long do you think it's going to be before you kill yourself? How long? You may think you have some kind of immunity because you're a wizard or because you survived Voldemort all those times but you _don't_. You're just as vulnerable as the rest of us and this has got to stop." That was a slap to the face and Harry just sat there and stared at her. She must have realized that she had crossed a line for she quickly sat down, her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just so worried about you. You haven't been the same since, well, since the war and,"

"Of course I haven't been the same, Hermione, what do you _expect_? That I can just live my life and pretend it never happened. Maybe all of _you_ can walk around and act as if nothing happened and everything is fine, but I refuse to do it."

Hermione looked stricken and Ginny looked a little hurt but kept her mouth shut. "You think we don't go a day without thinking about what happened? Who we _lost_ because we don't. It' s on my mind from when I wake up to when I go to sleep but I can't let myself be brought down by it, Harry. Do you think that's what Sirius would want? What Dumbledore would want? Fred? Any of them? Because it's _not_. They'd want us to move on, have lives now that we can live without fear that we're going to be dead the next day. We _won_, Harry. Rather than be sad we should be _happy_, knowing their deaths weren't for nothing."

There was a long silence and all Harry could do was stare at the floor overcome with a feeling of sadness.

"All I feel like, Hermione, is that I've lost. And I'm still losing every day when I wake up knowing I have _no_ family and then going to bed only to have nightmares _every single night_ to see everybody dying all over again. That's why I drink. It's the only way I can get through the night without dreaming of them. Of the war. The _only_ way."

There was another long silence. Ginny looked on the verge of tears and she was suddenly on the couch next to Harry with her slender arms wrapped around his neck. Hermione stared at him with a small frown on her lips and he knew why- he knew that she knew that she didn't know how to help him and it killed her, not knowing how to do something. Harry offered her the smallest of smiles and she smiled bad, tucking her bushy hair behind one ear. Ginny finally pulled away leaving him with a soft kiss on the cheek. "We're sorry for just bursting in here, Harry," the redhead murmured softly and Harry gave her the same smile he had given Hermione. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you guys. I'm just…" no words needed to be said for they readily nodded and he slowly stood up, holding a hand to Hermione. She took it without hesitation and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and into Harry's warm embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered, really meaning it. "I'm really not as unhappy as you all think. I'm _happy_ that you're here and that we're all here…I just have some things to work on." She pulled back, still in his embrace but looking him in the eyes. "I understand, Harry…just please don't hesitate to ask if you need…help and _please_," she took on that motherly tone again. "Try to keep the drinking to a minimum. I'm concerned for your health. Now, c'mon, we're going to meet Ron for lunch so you go get in the shower and freshen up. Wear something nice!"

He laughed softly as he headed to the bathroom.

__

When Harry was done with his shower and he had changed into a nice pair of fitted jeans and a white, button up shirt he wandered back into the living room to find the two girls gone. However, there was a note on the table with the name of a small café not too far from his house, actually, and a time. Hermione added, '_please, Harry, do be punctual,'_ and Harry smiled again, feeling warm towards the girl. He loved her, He really did and he wished he hadn't been so hurtful to her earlier. Sighing, Harry walked back to his room and grabbed a black, skinny tie out of his closet and hurriedly put it on and then went to stare at himself in the mirror. Deciding that this would be nice enough for Hermione he rushed back to the living room to pull on some dress shoes and then he headed outside, pocketing his wand. Of course, he could apparate but he found that he wouldn't mind a nice walk because the weather was nice and he hoped that it'd help clear his mind.

When Harry reached the café he headed inside, emerald eyes scanning his surroundings in search of the Weasley's. However, they were nowhere to be found. Harry scoffed deciding that he was going to talk to Hermione about what punctuality meant. He stepped further inside and a man suddenly came up to him, "Harry Potter?" Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodding his head. "Oh, good, follow me! Your table is outside." Harry followed the man out another door. However, the Weasley's weren't out here either and Harry was even more confused when the only other person sitting outside was a very familiar blonde. Harry's stomach dropped. Harry should have known that Hermione would set him up. It had probably been Ginny's idea- _prat_. Harry paused when Malfoy's gaze met his, small smirk on his lips. Harry suddenly felt very irritable. "Well, Potter, fancy meeting you here. What are the chances?" The man scurried away; he must have seen the look on Harry's face. Harry would have run away as well. He finally allowed himself to walk over to the table, hesitantly taking a seat.

"What the hell is this, Malfoy?"

"It's a café, Potter. You can order food and drinks here. Surely you've been to a _restaurant_ before?" Harry didn't find him amusing in the slightest and Malfoy seemed to notice. "Your wonderful _ex_, Ginny, set this up actually. She really wants us to get along, you know." Harry's hands clenched, "Well, isn't that just _sweet_ of her?" Harry was going to remember to have a good talking to her and Hermione later. He was not thrilled in the slightest. Malfoy leaned back in his chair, hands clasped together on his abdomen. "Oh, don't be mad at the girl, Potter. She's just trying to create peace between us, which isn't such a horrible thing."

"Why would I want to be friends with you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm friends with all of your friends and you're going to be seeing a lot of me, Potter. Hermione is quite fond of me, you know. So is Ginny. It wasn't too hard to win them over. We all wonder why you have to be so difficult."

Harry frowned, "You all talk about me, do you? Well, I'm sorry I'm not so ready to give in to the person who tried to personally make my life a living hell at Hogwarts. " Malfoy scoffed, eyes rolling. "Really, Potter? You're going to bring up school rivalries? That's a little ridiculous, don't you think? I'm sure you should really get past that. I was young and completely stupid, I'll admit that." Harry blinked, a little surprised that Malfoy had admitted to it and even more surprised that the blonde didn't seem bothered by this at all. The Slytherin cocked his head to the side. "But I've finally grown up. Seen the errors of my ways, so to speak. I'm an adult and see things from a completely different perspective, if you can believe that. Of course, I still plan on giving you a hard time. It's just so fun pushing all of your buttons since you make it so sodding easy." Harry frowned at him but before he could reply a waiter had returned asking what they'd like to drink. They both asked for water and Malfoy offered him a lopsided smile. Harry didn't really know what to do so he just stared, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I don't know what there is to gain from this," Harry finally muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Malfoy snorted, "Oh, there's much to gain. My friendship, for one, is desired by many." It was Harry's turn to snort, "I see you're as confident as ever."

"Of course and I have every right to be. I mean, look at me."

Harry rolled his eyes, inwardly surprised at the joking tone in Malfoy's voice. This was so completely strange and Harry wasn't sure that he liked it. He almost preferred Malfoy trying to curse him or punch him in the face. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to be the initiator of every conversation," Malfoy sighed dramatically. "So, things with you and Ginny didn't work out?" Harry just stared at him, wondering how Malfoy thought it was okay to discuss his relationships with him. Malfoy grinned, "Your lack of response is alright with me. She told me all about it anyways. I always had a feeling that you were, well, gay. I wasn't surprised at all." Harry glared at him now.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."

"What? I'm just _saying_. Nothing to get angry about."

"What makes me _angry_ is that Ginny thinks its okay to discuss those things with you. Where does she get off thinking that I would want you to know about my private life?" Malfoy chuckled, shaking the hair out of his eyes. "My, my, you sound so angry all of the time. But, like I said, she likes me. Adores me. And she's a nice woman, I admit and we've been spending quite a lot of time together, actually." Harry glared at him, "You better keep your hands off, Malfoy." This seemed to be quite hilarious to Malfoy for he started laughing. It was a _real_ laugh and Harry sat there in silent surprise, never having heard the man laugh before. It was so carefree and honest and Harry didn't know what to do. Malfoy shook his head, grinning widely. Harry was so busy inspecting the man's smile that he almost missed the waiter setting their glasses of water down between them.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in Ginny, Potter? Or women at all, really?"


End file.
